Running From Temptation
by DarkShyDreamerGirl22
Summary: Jill is desperately trying to escape from Raccoon City after it becomes entirely and deeply infected but during her escape, she bumps into the one person whom she thought she'll never see again...her alluring and darkest temptation, can she run from him?


**Note: Ok so I decided to write up another story which features Jill escaping from Raccoon City while evading those horrible, creepy and disgusting zombies and The Nemesis...which did actually happen in Resident Evil 3...that I know I am correct on but for the actual story I decided to change most of it through ideas which I believe should have happened in the game...for goodness sake! Oh I couldn't resist keeping Albert Wesker away so I decided to include him for that part as well. So I have left out Carlos Oliveira or Nikolai or any of the other guys from UBCS. Yes most parts I have left out from the actual plot for the game. So please don't be offended!**

**Anyway, just a sweet...well sort of...story for once again my favourite pairing in the Resident Evil Series...I often think of them as Beauty and The Beast hahaha XD but anyway enjoy reading!**

**PS: Oh I decided to let Albert have some sort of supernatural power after he had been killed by the Tyrant in the underground laboratory in the mansion...where he easily allows himself and Jill to escape from Raccoon City somewhere in my story...hehe what do you think about that?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Running From Temptation<strong>

**Plot: While trying to escape from Raccoon City after it had become entirely infected, deadly tainting the living by the T-Virus, Jill has even more bigger problems besides dealing with the growing numbers of feasting zombies...the Nemesis who's only determined to rid her life as ordered by Umbrella...though it only increases more when she unexpectedly runs into the one person whom she thought she'll never see again...causing the growing feelings she had before to spark up dramatically for this person...the ex-Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker. He feels guilty for betraying her more than the other members of the unit and offers her an easy way out of the City but she stubbornly refuses, knowing that she cannot trust him after he had displayed his betrayal at the mansion in the Arklay Mountains...but however fate has other plans for her and she may have to accept it in order to have the peaceful life she always wanted...despite it from having strict consequences.**

**September 28****th**** 1998 Raccoon City 8:00pm**

"I have to get out, I must get out!" thought Jill, feeling her dear innocent heart, beating with panic and the will to get out of the once, pleasant Raccoon city before Umbrella came along and 'ruined everything' in her words...

From outside, she could hear the innocent cries of the remaining survivors, running for their lives to find a well, secure place to hide...it was either to stay alive and fight your way out or get terribly stuck in a dark corner and be surrounded by the...deadly race of the unmerciful zombies who all only had one thing in mind...to feed on the flesh of the living...yes indeed she was one of them...but certainly she was not going to wait around and die a real, terrifying death.

NO! She was a determined and courageous individual who was willing to risk everything in order to survive this devastating incident...despite that it obviously came with a serious price...her life.

Jill was in her dark, gloomy apartment, pulling on a light blue tube top and a short dark blue denim skirt that barely reached her knees quickly as she could as well as a pair of mid-length brown boots and wrapping a thin, white, jersey around her waist...just in case if she ever got cold later on in the night during her escape. If she remembered...though she didn't have time to think about that as right now...she had to leave...

As she was sitting on her bed, picking up the silver pistol beside her she soon heard the faintly sound of a cat meowing...she snapped her head around...quite terrified...unsure if the animal was infected or not...it was coming from her front door as she heard it meowing again...slowly Jill bravely rose up from the bed, holding the silver pistol in both hands and approaching the door in a careful, steady pace...she could feel herself shaking, not wanting to open the door. But she had reached for the door handle gently and then...she ripped the door to one side and aimed the gun straightaway at the animal.

But it only looked at her with those clear, light green innocent eyes and greeted her with a soft meow. It wasn't a fully grown cat...only in the form of a kitten, a tabby one. Jill waited for a few minutes to make sure that the animal didn't contain the T-Virus within its little body...but it continued to stare at her and so then slowly she pulled the gun away from its straight, intimidating position, quickly tossing it to the bed and crouched down to pick up the kitten.

"Hey there..." she whispered kindly "I can't believe you have survived this...tragic incident..."

The kitten only meowed at her and Jill rushed over to pick a little, black backpack which she had left sitting on the chair beside her single bed. She had placed the bag there too with one hand and then she had gathered it in both hands, ready to tell it on what she was about to do now.

"Now, you are coming with me...we are going to get out of here...as fast as we can...I can't stay here but I know I cannot leave you here...so I am going to place you in this bag here" Jill indicated her eyes over to the bag and carried on speaking "You have to stay in there at all times, alright?"

The kitten looked at her, meowing gently and suddenly she heard the unpleasant groans faintly coming from the ground floor below and making its way along the stairs...to her...those ugly, hungry zombies...they knew that she was still alive...truly well alive...ready to sink their bloody, sharp teethes deep onto her innocent body. Jill had snapped her head around, knowing that she had to go and so she placed the kitten into the bag, then grabbed a medium sized grey box, containing the correct sized bullets for her silver pistols, carefully placing it in the bag also, although trying not to squash the kitten. She retrieved her other pistol on a small drawer as well the silver one she had placed on the bed. Quickly again, she swung the bag onto her shoulders and headed out into the even more dark, gloomy corridor. Her heart was still beating...signalling that she was scared to even go through with this...but she had to try...no matter what was going to happen to her...or that cat. She closed the door and ran along the corridor to a door that led her to another group of stairs. She kicked the door open when she tried to open it in the first place... but one good kick was all it took and she ran all the way down and opening another door, continuously running into the deadly, horrific night...that was surely filled with pleading screams for help and the sickening crunch of flesh being ripped mercilessly while the huge blazing fire ignited in some areas of the city.

**8:45pm**

Jill had stepped through the big, golden gates of the Raccoon Police Department, hoping to find some of the policemen that were still alive...a small part of her doubted that fact when she glanced around; sensing immediately that the building looked like it had been heavily raided by those non-stop eating zombies. The thought of them she couldn't erase from her mind...but she was still feeling terrified.

During her journey to get there, she had gone past some of the zombies...some that came to her either alone or in groups of two or four...but luckily she was always near a door or an open gap between other big buildings. Other times she had to shoot her way through them in order to make a definite clear path to continue on. Strangely the cat inside her bag didn't squeal of fright or had tried to claw its way out of there...maybe it was realizing that she was protecting it as well as herself. Jill had left a small opening at the top of the bag, just to give it some air to breathe.

When she came past a small grey brick building, of course if it meant shooting two zombies that got in the way, four times with her pistols, she went along the wooden stairs and managed to find a shotgun as well as a red box, containing the bullets for it on a small, black table. She quickly took hold of it, placing it in between her hip and the jumper she had wrapped around her, hoping it would stay strictly in place. Luckily it did when she carried on walking through more buildings deep in the darkness. There were lights hanging from the street lamp posts as a small, hopeful guide for her to keep well aware of where she was going. Though some of them were dull...and some flickered a bit but it didn't dare stop her path to escape.

She had bumped into Brad Vickers, who had been bitten by a zombie and had blood around his left shoulder, pouring endlessly down his chest as she somehow heard the sound of gun shots when she came across through another street but he ran off from her...going straight ahead to an unknown location. Jill had called out to him but he didn't dare to look back...knowing he was scared himself. She couldn't blame him as the City was in one, huge bloody mess...but she had to find him again.

Once she did a few more minutes later, she had passed through a backdoor of a bar that he had past a few seconds before she did and presented in front of her was him being bitten again by another zombie.

"Get away from me!" she heard him say frighteningly once he had pushed the zombie away with fierce force, pointing his gun and firing five bullet shots at it. She ran to his aid and pulled out the shotgun and aiming carefully at the zombie's head, when she found her place, she pulled the trigger and the whole room was filled with a thunderous, loud bang that came from the shotgun. The zombie's head had splattered around in blood and flesh and falling disgustingly to the black and white checkered floor.

It was then that the cat meowed...signalling that it was deeply scared and Jill hushed for it to be quiet...soothing it to stay calm until they were fully out.

"Jill!" Brad sighed out in relief "Thank you..."

"No worries Brad" said Jill softly "Hang in there, you will be alright"

"No Jill...everything is not going to be alright...we're all going to die!" Brad announced, while feeling scared.

"Don't say that...we still got a long way to go...we have to keep on fighting...we can't give up now!" said Jill

"No...I can't go on...he's...he's coming for us..." said Brad, slowly. His eyes centred on her in a serious quick motion.

"What? Who are you talking about?" asked Jill, widely puzzled

"He just is Jill...this...powerful creature unleashed by the Umbrella Co-operation...they have programmed him to hunt for...S.T.A.R.S. members!" said Brad, quite sternly

"What? You mean that Tyrant we discovered at the mansion in the Arklay Mountains two months ago?...it was killed in the explosion-" said Jill but was interrupted by him quickly.

"No! It's...another type of project...they created...its target...is US!" said Brad, almost shouting across the bar.

"That's impossible...no..." said Jill, shocked to hear of this...did Umbrella really have a vicious and cold-blooded creature fully activated to kill them? What if it was out in the streets now, going ruthlessly street after street to find and eliminate them once and for all? Was it just the one creature that was after them besides the zombies? Was there more? All these questions came buzzing into her mind and causing her heart to beat furiously. There was no time to loose...she must find a way out, despite that.

"Believe it Jill! We are not going to survive!" said Brad, turning to go and make his way through another door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Jill, walking a bit closer to him but stopped metres away when she was close enough.

"To the R.P.D...I don't know...anywhere that will keep me safe...until he comes for me and kills me!" said Brad, sadly.

After saying that, he left her alone...

Just when Jill was about to place her black gloved hand onto the door handle that led to the inside of the police station, she heard the gate swinging nosily to one side and immediately she turned her whole body around with a quick, scared gasp.

It was Brad...who somehow managed to come by and followed her here. But he was limping badly...Jill knew that he was going to die...and become like one of the zombies...but at least in the short while, he was still ok...in those few seconds...

"Jill!" he called out to her

"Brad!" she called out in a little happy reply, tucking a loose strand of her short brown hair behind her left ear.

"We have to-" he said but was cut off...when...

He was almost near her when something...huge...dark...a tall, intimidating figure had come in between them causing Brad to weakly limp back and Jill as well, but she was quick to and she gasped as she saw...realizing on what Brad was talking about.

Indeed it was another cruel and violent creature...created truly by Umbrella...Nemesis...who's vicious, dark sight was on them...the members of S.T.A.R.S. Brad screamed and begged for Jill to help, but it was too late as the creature had grabbed him in a rough, angry grasp by his face...Jill couldn't watch when she heard the sharp, devastating impale through the human brain, loud and clear.

"_Brad...I am sorry...forgive me..."_ Jill thought sadly and then she felt herself running and burst open the dark double doors of the R.P.D. Closing it tightly shut from behind her, locking the doors twice and placing a dark brown wooden plank over them for extra security and headed towards a brown wooden door to her right.

**9:30am**

Jill wildly searched for any of the police who were still alive...from the first floor, she searched every office and then reluctantly headed up the stairs to the second floor where the S.T.A.R.S. office was located. To her slight irritation, the door was locked and it was clearly obvious that she had to search for the key to open the door. Sighing in pure helplessness, she went back down to the first floor, shooting her way through zombies that somehow snuck into the building but sensed her tempting presence in some of the office rooms, she already passed through. When she came by through the main, big lecture theatre along the corridor, well away from the office rooms, she found a small silver key as well as her S.T.A.R.S. membership card placed on the small wooden stand that had a microphone attached firmly in the middle.

She swiped the two required items quickly and then running all the way back up to the second floor. Finally she managed to get the door of the S.T.A.R.S. office open. Once stepping inside to her once, normal work place, she closed the door gently, looking around the room. Items ranging from papers, pencils, staplers and other bits of stationery had scattered all around the grey, carpet floor. Chairs had been pulled out while cupboards were open, containing boxes that were open as well, certain products taken out of there.

She placed the little black bag down onto her office desk next to Chris', unzipping it more openly to check on the little cat she had discovered before she left her apartment. She smiled for a few seconds as she saw that the adorable little pet was fast asleep. She pulled her head back and decided to scan around the room for awhile...looking at every work desk starting from her's...the on to Chris'...to Barry's...Brad's...Rebecca's...Joseph's...until...

Soon her blue eyes then settled on...the main desk belonging to...her Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Albert Wesker. His was situated away from everyone else's. The name burned the insides of her so deeply with hatred...finding it unbelievable still that he had betrayed her and her teammates during their long, nightly investigation in the strange, extended mansion that was situated in the very centre of a dark, creepy forest up on the Arklay Mountains. But now he was the ex-Captain of S.T.A.R.S. after revealing the fact that he had been going undercover for Umbrella. His tension was to lure them to the building and testing out their combat skills...making them...in her mind " in his cold, sick words: suitable test subjects"!

"UGH!" Jill growled and walked her way through there, slamming one fist to the desk and looking up at the empty, swing leather chair placed behind there. She soon imagined him sitting there, wearing the S.T.A.R.S. uniform and the intently dark shades he always wore...never once revealing the coloured eyes he had. She watched him...his thin, firm lips slowly curling up into an evil, satisfied smile.

"You fucking bastard!" she muttered while gritting her teeth quite viciously "I hate you! I hate that you had gone behind our backs just to get us fucking killed! I hate on what you had planned all along...it is disgusting...and...NOT the right thing to do! I hate the way that you smiled when you revealed your allegiance to Umbrella! I hate that...that...I had feelings for you during the earlier days of where you led us so proudly with pure respect and determination as our Captain...you were just a silly little crush...but I fucking hate the fact that it became MORE than just that! Oh if only you were around so I could kill you myself!"

She failed to hear the sound of the door opening and closing again and someone approaching her so smoothly and silently...fully in dark clothing from top to bottom, wearing dark shades to obviously match the dark, fearless outfit. The person had blond hair, presentably combed back in a neat style. His lips...slowly curling up into that same evil smile.

"I see you haven't changed..._Miss Valentine_!" said that familiar voice from behind her...the tone sounded amusing...and seductive at the same time.

Jill's head snapped up, automatically knowing who that...ridiculous voice belonged to. With a defeated sigh she slowly turned around and found herself face to face...with him...Albert Wesker...great...now she had bigger problems in her hands...

Without being afraid, she held out one silver pistol at him, ready to take a shot at him while looking deeply mad and offended to see him here...the nerve of him having to show up after what he did to betray the team fully and returning to his sweet, dear Umbrella Co-operation.

"Fucking hell! What are you doing here?" she demanded, coldly

"Oooo aren't you so touchy _Miss Valentine_?" he asked her, teasingly and not at all worried about the gun she was aiming at him "Is that the way to speak to a highly intellect superior officer? Surely you can remember to show some respect?"

"Respect?" asked Jill then she laughed a little with sarcasm "I rather spit at your face than showing you any of it! You LIED and had gone behind our backs! You knew about this all along! You are no longer an officer anymore!"

"Oh my dear Jill...can't you let by gones be by gones?" he said silkily, walking towards her, still not worried about the gun she was directing at him with no mercy.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Jill with a huge disgusted expression on her face "How can I forget about all of this, you are the one that had to take things far by letting these...hideous creatures come for one thing...human FLESH!...you sure didn't tell us that the place we stepped on was Umbrella territory...but NOOOOOO we had to wander around in that freaky castle or whatever you call the place, searching for evidence and all this time...it was you! You were the main one! So don't fucking tell me to let this go!"

Albert Wesker just smiled at her and then grabbed hold of the gun tightly into both of his dark, gloved grasp, easily slipping it away from her fingers. He placed it on top of a wooden surface of an office cubicle with one hand and with the other he still didn't let go of the hand she had placed the gun in.

"Let me go, Wesker! I fucking hate you!" Jill yelled

"You really need to wash that pretty mouth of yours, Jill...its really starting to irritate me...well not really...but you have got to learn to control that temper of yours..." Wesker purred as he dragged her back till Jill felt the back of her hit his office desk. Suddenly she felt both of his gloved hands slide down to the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up in mid-air and land roughly onto the cold, wooden table surface. He stood in between her legs, settling in nicely, grinning as he scanned her up and down, taking note of the outfit she was wearing.

"Hmmm I like what you have on Jill...but I think that it doesn't look appropriate to be dressing up like a prostitute when you are trying to escape from here" said Wesker but it caused her to be deeply offended and she didn't hold back when she moved her left arm in a fast swift, letting her left hand smack hard across his face.

"Fuck you!" she hissed, trying to push him back with both hands but that of course did earn her to be pushed with forced ease while he smiled still dangerously when he towered over her, the scene quite erotic when she saw that he was on top of her. Her back had hit the wooden surface hard but that didn't cross her mind for a few minutes as her mind was set to being overly disgusted by what he was doing to her. Her gloved hands trapped tightly into his over her head.

"You will be sorry for this!" Jill threatened "Because as soon as that big, ugly monster comes after me...since he is after S.T.A.R.S. members...he will come for you too..."

"What makes you think that I will be worried by something that is mindlessly controlled by Umbrella to come after me? You are forgetting Jill that I had been with Umbrella for a long time...since I began my pharmaceutical career there at the age of 17. So it has no specific reason to kill me...indeed it has been designed as a weapon of revenge against S.T.A.R.S. I know I was one of you those two years ago...but I was to keep to my mission for Umbrella which was to test your abilities to survive on what we had been experimenting on causing it to spread onto the innocent, weak race of you dear human beings-"Wesker explained gently but he was interrupted by her.

"No, you were with us...and you shall die like the rest of us!" said Jill, still keeping to her threatening tone of voice.

"I died before Jill...don't you remember?...I will always come back...or just merely escape death like the expert I already am" said Wesker, grinning proudly.

The last time they were together was in an underground laboratory in the mansion that was revealed to be part of the Umbrella Co-operation. Her ex-Captain had led her there showing the intimidating, ruthless creature...the Tyrant... displayed in a clear capsule. While having these affectionate feelings stored stupidly within her, she watched him helplessly operate the monster to come to life by entering a few keys on the keyboard of a computer to proceed on letting it go and for her to see well closely. When the creature opened its eyes, he broke through the capsule, glass shattering violently around the two. It dominated them completely but its attention focused on him, killing him in one, deep violent blow...Jill only remembered that she had escaped from the monster...escaped truly away from the mansion, once it exploded to billions of pieces. She had hoped that Wesker had died there...unfortunately seeing him now...of course she had to think the obvious that he escaped perfectly just like them. She wondered if he went back to Umbrella or to some other top high-profiling company similar to Umbrella to lay low for awhile to regain his strength and confidence back...

"You're lying..." she said coldly

"You think so my dear?" he asked playfully

"I am not your dear!" she said madly

"Oh I am hurt...I thought you liked me Jill..." he smirked

That definitely caused her to blush red a bit as she blinked her eyes furiously

"I did until you betrayed us!"

"You'll have to forgive me for that...I have to be honest...I had no intention of hurting you..." he said gently

"Hurting me? What about the others?" Jill asked, surprised to hear him...speaking that way...it was soft...regretful seemingly...

"They mean nothing to me...you were my main concern after what happened down at the mansion..."

"Why?"

"Because I cared about you..."

"Oh! Like I am going to believe that one Wesker!" she hissed angrily

"Believe it! I feared that it was going to get a lot worse...with the infection by the T-Virus coming back here spreading...tainting the bodies of citizens...which it did...I had hoped that you weren't in any grave danger...but when I sensed that you were around, safely alive but trying to escape from the deadly force...I thought I would make myself known to come and rescue you" said Wesker.

Jill couldn't believe on what he had just confessed...rescuing her? Really? Is this the kind man she knew back a year or two when he was first like that? Was she dreaming? She blinked her eyes to be sure she was...but all around her it was defining clear reality.

"You know that big monster killed Brad, right?" asked Jill, curious to know of his feeling for that...but he didn't look sombre to take in that fact.

"He was clearly a coward...serves him right for leaving us to run for our lives through the forest those two months ago" he said seriously

"How can you say that? Running for your life...you were a part of this evil plan, remember?" asked Jill

"I told you before, I don't care about anyone else...I only care about you" he said sternly

"What are you saying? You are offering to help me escape?"

"That's the reason for my visit here...Miss Valentine...I knew I would find you here..."

Suddenly they heard a loud, thunderous crash coming from the floor below them and when she saw Wesker turning his head, to look back at the door lifting himself a bit away from her, she took that moment to give him a good, hard kick in the groin. Of course he yelped out in pain, withdrawing himself completely away and she slid off the desk, pushing him with harsh force to the smooth light grey wall on her left, retrieving her gun on where he had placed it, aiming it at him and getting a perfect shot to his black coated sleeved left right shoulder. He didn't shout out in pain but only growled softly under his breath.

Before leaving, she spoke to him again but still aimed her gun at him.

"Forget it Wesker, I refuse to let you help me! You were definitely a false personnel who only cared for himself and wanted innocent people dead on behalf of an organization, who's goal is to 'cleanse' the population by turning each citizen around the world into an inescapable , flesh eating pack of zombies...but I am NOT going to be part of that! EVER! I will do whatever it takes to stop them...and you..." said Jill, determinedly.

She roughly opened the door to one side and slammed it shut from behind, running further down along the dull lit corridor...then she heard the sound of deep heavy boots, thumping a few metres away from behind her, causing her to slow her pace and turn to see...the over towering, muscular, figure clad in black, heavy armor and boots and holding a devastating rocket launcher in his big right hand. He positioned it, targeting straight at her. His skin...horribly wrinkly.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" the Nemesis growled menacingly, getting ready to fire at her but Jill thinking fast chose that moment to run, coming through...a dead end...but she saw a gutter on the left hand side of the floor, crouching down to pull at it harder for it to give her clear access...she managed to free it in less than ten seconds, tossing it quickly from behind as she soon heard the fast, heavy approaching steps coming toward her...by holding her two guns tightly, she jumped down through that empty gap.

The Nemesis, had come through there too late...he growled viciously, knowing that he had failed to capture her and terminate her immediately. He busted through a wall of the building into the blackness...

The door of the S.T.A.R.S. office opened and closed...Albert Wesker stood in the corridor, smiling hugely as in his right hand he had the bullet which Jill shot him with, crushing it with ease and letting the dust fall on the ground as though it was a useless toy, in the left, though his arm was curled as he had that small, tabby kitten which Jill left sadly behind.

"You can run my dear Jill...but you cannot hide from the Nemesis...unless you choose to come to me...but I will find you again to get you by my side forever!" he said "It's a shame you had left a few items to assist you as well as a dear, innocent pet...I wonder how you will survive...but I won't let you die so easily...you belong to me".

He turned around, taking the kitten with him and walking to a door to take him back down to the first floor...

**11:00pm**

The Nemesis had pursued tirelessly for Jill, chasing her in quick, heavy paces from behind street after street, building through building, though she always managed to dodge from his deadly grasp. She sighed when she saw Albert again, glancing at him from behind the Nemesis who was approaching her dangerously in slow, steady steps.

He didn't hesitate to taunt her when he saw her walking away from them both.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" The Nemesis growled at her again.

"He will not stop until you are dead...just accept my offer Jill and I will not let him near you!" he called out to her.

"Fucking hell no, Wesker! Just leave me alone...I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Jill shouted at him and she ran all the way along the road to an unknown destination.

But he never did let her out of his sight as at times during those long minutes till it was almost midnight, he encountered her, using her likeness for him as a way to convince her to submit into what he had asked of her...but as always she cursed him and took off from him. Why was he drawing himself near her?...it was like she was refusing and running from temptation...HELL! Where did that idea come from? Wesker was definitely not a major sign of temptation!...right?...she couldn't like him again as she used too...it hurt her very much when she thought of that sad moment.

When she saw him for the...umpteenth time near the entrance of the Raccoon City Hotel building when he took hold of her hand, she ripped easily away from him and ran like the speed of lightning.

He chose that moment to taunt her again "Seriously Jill...when are you going to give up?"

Jill ignored him but the word "Temptation" sorely pulsed into her mind, causing her to growl with deep annoyance. She couldn't give in to him...why should she trust him? Was he dumb or what to know that none of his ex team members were willing to do so now? The way he brilliantly showcased Umbrella's work to make them understand each scientific detail of their powerful projects...as well as dark intentions beneath it all?

Oh she was feeling nauseous, the image of him in those stupid, dark clothes, with the Umbrella logo presented from behind...displayed firmly in place.

She carried on running...taking herself away...anywhere as long as she didn't see him near.

**September 29****th**** 1998 Clock Tower 1:00am**

To her horror, Jill had run out of bullets for one of her silver pistols and after realizing that she had left the bag and shotgun, even the little tabby cat she had also left behind (she did wonder if she could back for it...but the way back was too long, and obviously she would bump into her enemies again...) back down at the R.P.D. she had no choice but to throw it away as it wouldn't be considered useful to her for her defence against Wesker, The Nemesis or anymore of those zombies that were still after her...she was soon growing exhausted and hungry as she walked along the dark tunnel to walk to the clock tower. It seemed safe for her to take that path as there were no scary, terrifying creatures around and would have to act quickly to kill it...she did drop herself on the ground, sniffing slightly because she still hadn't found a way out of Raccoon City.

Two tears slowly formed within her eyes and plonked lightly onto the denim material of her skirt.

She closed her eyes for a bit, resting for only fifteen minutes and then slowly she rose up and continued her journey to the tall, clock tower building.

She made it once she was standing in front of there...a small smile curled up on her lips when she took a step or two to enter. When she took hold of the black iron, elegant curled door handle, she opened one dull brown wooden door to one side, easing herself in between the small gap available for her and stepped inside the building. When she closed the door, she looked around the building, taking in all the grand details of it...she knew that she never set foot here before. At least now this was the only safe place for her...for a little while...but it caused her to become sad as she ran to one door to her right, opening it to one side and going through to another door. She opened that one and found herself staring at a small candlelit room...a small chapel.

Once she was fully inside there, she closed the door silently and walked along the red, velvet carpet aisle to the small wooden altar. She walked around there to seat herself securely in between two dark, heavy cupboards that were also positioned near the altar. Jill went to check on the bullets on the one silver pistol she had carried with her all the way down here...only four bullets left...this wasn't good...

She sighed shakily while her heart pounded anxiously...her mind wanted to know what was going to happen to her now...while passing the streets after encountering Albert Wesker at the R.P.D. she still carried on looking for survivors...but all she ever found were dead bodies lying on the side of the cold, wet road, blood pouring non-stop from their bodies, most of the slimy organs being crunched down violently till there was nothing but bones left!

She shuddered at the thought...the urge on wanting to purge straightaway...

Jill placed the gun beside her and placed her head down on her knees while placing her arms around her legs for tight, warm comfort.

She was starting to get cold but she couldn't be bothered to get up and pull the white jumper out from around her waist just in case if either the Nemesis or Wesker ever saw her here...oh she would rather shoot herself instead not wanting one of them to be the one to bring her death.

Another hour passed...**2:00am**...but Jill refused to close her eyes and sleep...everything was already a nightmare to her if she tried to sleep a dream...only for it to end in a total nightmare...she couldn't bear the thought of lying here unconscious...never knowing if she was going to get captured...or be eaten alive...

Although she did close her eyes for a bit just to give herself time to relax while being in this little, peaceful place...dearly hoping that someone other than Wesker would come and rescue her...

Suddenly she heard the sound of the door she passed through earlier open and close gently and graceful, slow steps were making their way towards where she was situated...but Jill didn't dare to look up...she kept her head down...her heart still pounding with fright...

She now didn't care if she was going to die here and now...be gone for good...

The steps had gotten closer and indeed someone was looking down at her in dark clothing and shades...smiling softly at her. Wesker crouched down in front of her, then reaching over tapping on her left arm gently with one black gloved finger and then pulling it away.

"Jill...my dearest Jill...wake up!" he whispered

But he got no response and so it made carry on speaking to her.

"You know you are not going to get through this race for survival...but the best thing for you to get out is to come with me!" he said

Still nothing from her...and he sighed, indicating he had to speak again.

"Jill...I don't want you to die...I am sorry for betraying you those two months ago...in fact...I didn't want to go through with it...because I always thought about my days at the station, being surrounded by you and the others...for awhile it felt like...I was living a perfect, normal human life...I appreciated your feelings for me...but I knew if I returned them...then Umbrella would have me killed on sight if I did not proceed with their plans..." he said

Slowly Jill rose her head and Wesker through those dark shades saw that she had tears in her beautiful blue eyes...he wanted to wipe them away...but knowing that she was a feisty one...he didn't bring himself forward to do so.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him quietly

"I saw you passing through a dark tunnel to get here..." he relied quietly

"Then...why didn't you make yourself known?" she asked him, curiously

"Would you have shot me again if I called out to you like I tried to so many times? Offering you an easy way out?" he challenged her quite coldly

"Yes I would!" Jill snapped and she immediately she removed herself from the floor, getting ready to leave.

"Then I chose not to but to follow you silently as I could, hoping you would realize the mistake you are making" said Wesker, as he reached over to pull his dark shades back up a bit when it reached the tip of his nose.

"I don't want your help, WESKER!" she yelled and began to walk forward, almost passing him but he caught hold of her left wrist tightly and she looked up at him with a fierce, cold expression.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" she spat

"No...I am not letting you escape this time...either you be a good girl and accept or I will force you to come with me!" he threatened darkly

"For the last time, NO!" she roared

Then, once again they heard a loud, thunderous crash coming from a thin wall opposite to where they were, possibly along a group of stairs...of course they knew that The Nemesis had arrived to kill her again...and when Jill struggled to free herself from Wesker, she tried to raise her right hand to give him another hard slap to the face but he easily took hold of her hand, roughly pulling her around to place her in front of him, so that she was facing straight at the door. With one black gloved hand, he placed it over her strawberry mouth while wrapping his left arm around her. His head placed onto her bare shoulder so that his lips were near her ear...

"Shhhhh...my dear...I believe we have a late night visitor...you don't want him to kill you now...do you?" he purred

He smiled when he looked down to see her shake her head.

"Good, then keep quiet! Don't worry though, he will not come by here..." he said and then he didn't speak again...

Jill's eyes widened a bit in shocking surprise but disgusted that he was seemingly trying to comfort her...and at the same time she was aware of the huge monster's presence.

They waited...hearing more of the deadly creature searching crazily for her in the next long minutes...his heavy steps marching demandingly through the marbled floors and stairs around the building...they knew that the one place it didn't check was the very small chapel they were in now...

Oh boy...this was it...Jill was done for...

Slowly they heard those heavy steps march closer...and closer to the door...Jill waited for the Nemesis to tore that door open...was Wesker really going to let him enter and kill her in the centre of the room while he would look on with a pure, satisfied and evil grin?

"Stay calm Jill...like I said he will not get by here..." he offered soothingly to her

The most stupid thing she did was to nod quickly...believing every word from him.

Indeed he was right...they heard the monster slowly backing away from the door and heading off through the same route it took already to find her...somehow hiding elsewhere...

Jill's heart slowed in huge relief...and she managed to sigh out when Wesker removed his hand away from her mouth...but he didn't dare to let go of her just yet as he still had something to say to her.

"You're very lucky that I was here Jill...otherwise...you would have suffered a brutal end..." said Wesker "I think you owe me for saving your life..."

Jill relaxed when Wesker loosened his grip on her but he still kept hold of her when she turned to meet his face. She looked up...then...giving him a soft, pleasant smile.

"I do...Wesker..." she said kindly and then with both of her gloved hands, she reached for the ends of his dark shades and easily slid them away...finally taking her chance to see...the true colour of his eyes.

Once it was well away from him and she had tucked one end inside her blue tube top to hold the shades securely there.

Her innocent, blue eyes glowed with pure admiration when she saw...that his eyes were of a strange, pale, grey colour...soon altering to a fiery, shade of red...his eyes glowed even more when it sparkled red ruthlessly on her but softened when he realized that he was feeling the same way as her...but was it too late? He didn't know. But luckily for him, she made the choice for them.

"I still like you Wesker...but...it is going to take me awhile to forgive you on what you had done...I may have hated you in those days when I didn't hear from you but...it didn't change on how I felt about you at the beginning..." said Jill

His own, dark heart within was strangely beating with excitement...about to shed light for the first time.

Was she really saying this just to get him to help her out and she will take her leave from him for good? He focused his attention, staring darkly curious at her leading him to ask her a question.

"You're not trying to use me to escape here are you?" he asked

"No...I would like...to...somehow try to...work things out with you" said Jill

"Really Jill?"

"Of course!" she snapped "Why would I be lying to you?"

"Because if you are perhaps lying...then I will let that damn, horrible but useless creature take your life!" he threatened

"No...but if I want to have a normal, peaceful life, even if it means being with you forever...then I have no problem with it" said Jill

"You do realize that you are going to make a huge mistake just by leaving the ones you care so much about as well as your intentions to destroy Umbrella!" he said, disbelievingly

"I am willing to do so...if you don't leave me..." she said slowly

"I don't intend to Jill...that is why I came back here looking for you and taking you with me" he said, his tone...coming gently down.

"Then take me with you now" she said, demandingly

"Not yet my dear...as I still have a few things I would like to say..." he said quite seriously

"Ok then...I am listening" said Jill

They proceeded to wrap their arms around each other: with Albert, wrapping his arms around her small waist while she did the same thing around his neck. They held there for a bit before going to share their first, passionate kiss.

"Jill...if you do come with me...you must try not to escape from my sight...even if you regret coming with me. You must not come in contact with Chris or the others from S.T.A.R.S. with the hope to come and rescue you...or any police force you know of. You must stay by me at all times! You cannot say one word to disapprove of my plans...though I will try to compromise with you if necessary. I will try and make things right for the both of us...so that we can be free overall. So starting now, you must learn to trust me!" he said sternly

Jill gulped nervously but she smiled at him and slowly nodded her head a few seconds later.

"Alright Wesker...I promise...whatever it takes to have the peaceful life I have always wanted" she said.

In the last few hours...she once hoped to run so far away from this dark but soon-to-be beautiful temptation...at first she thought why she was running from him...it was such an impossible task, considering that he just wanted her around...hopefully for eternity...like she had told him it may take her awhile to get over this huge, deadly mess...but she was willing to prepare herself for another tough challenge...being with him and patiently wait for the day for him to come to his senses and beg for her dear help. Though she would be ready to assist him no matter how evil he had become...she now considered herself the key to his black heart...unlocking it with compassion, understanding...and if possible...love.

"Swear to me Jill, that you are going to stay with me and trust me while I am dealing with these plans for Umbrella" said Wesker, still in that stern tone.

Jill sighed as she began to pledge her allegiance to him.

"I swear to you Albert Wesker that I will stay by your side and agree with whatever you are planning for the company I despise so much...but I will remain kind to you no matter what" she said

"And when a few years pass, will you swear to be my wife?" he demanded

"Yes...Wesker...I will always be with you...no arguments from me...I promise to be your partner someday" she said

"Call me Albert...my beautiful dear" he said with a gentle smile

"Ok...Albert..." she whispered in seduction and she brought herself forward, kissing his lips so deeply and lovingly.

No...she tried to run...escape...pull away from the temptation presented closely in front of her. It was truly impossible now...and if she did attempt to...she knew that she will be punished... pay the ultimate punishment...death.

He smiled proudly in his mind...letting the shy and yes, stubborn, youthful girl kissing him so wonderfully.

He drew her closer, to deepen this...warm, romantic moment...

"_I love you Jill..."_ he thought but one day he shall speak those words to her when the time was right...

Then...Jill fainted after a few more minutes of kissing him...her lips withdrawing slowly away from his...her small body leaning hard on his muscular one but that didn't cause him to tilt back and hit the wooden altar...he took hold of her, gathering her up in his arms and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams Jill..." he whispered and soon he caused a huge, black-purplish orb around them...making them quickly disappear from the place for good...

**September 29****th**** 1998 Wesker's Mansion 11:00am**

Jill groaned after sleeping for quite a long time on the king-sized bed filled with deep blue ocean silk and white sheets and pillows. Her blue eyes looked around...unsure of where she was...when she slowly rose herself to get a better view the realization hit her that she was in her ex-Captain's extended bedroom.

It was well posh as she scanned to look around the room. There was a grand bookcase near the sliding door that led to a small balcony, a long curved black leather seat near his big, dark wooden dressing table, more drawers, smaller in size on either side of the bed. There was also a dark wooden closet to her right near the door to the marbled bathroom.

She stretched out her arms and yawned and with each careful move, she placed her bare foot to the beige coloured carpet floor and stood up in a slow standing position. She gazed up to see her brown boots positioned near the closet and began to walk forward to the white painted, wooden door, opening and closing it gently and walked to look over the balcony of the red, velvet carpet stairs.

Sure enough there was Wesker, sitting in front of a computer, typing diligently away in black attire: A long black sleeved top and black jeans as well his usual sunglasses and gentlemen shoes. Suddenly her head snapped around when she heard a light meow coming from behind him a few metres away. Three black, leather sofas surrounding...the little, tabby cat she had found yesterday evening. It was going under a squared, glass coffee table.

Her heart jumped for joy, knowing that he had saved her cat...well really it wasn't hers but it was for awhile while escaping from Raccoon City...from death as well. She was deeply grateful for this sweet, kind act he displayed.

She carefully went down the stairs as silently as she could to surprise him...but even though she was silent coming down the steps he was not a fool to sense her presence straightaway.

"Good Morning Jill" Albert greeted her lightly but his eyes were still focused on the computer screen.

"Good Morning Albert..." she replied gently but before going to him, she went to crouch down near the tabby kitten, scooping it up in her arms and stroking its little head carefully.

"You didn't think I forgot about the adorable pet you cruelly left behind did you?" he asked her, glancing a bit at her from behind his dark shades.

Jill stuck out her tongue at him but smiled gratefully at him. But she knew he felt the little rude gesture.

"Watch it Jill or I will teach you a serious lesson" he said playfully

"Really?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and slowly approaching him "Thank you..." indicating by looking down at the cat then onto to him.

"Your welcome my dear..." said Albert, still typing on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"Just scanning through some important files..." he replied honestly

"For Umbrella again?" she asked and then she was clearly behind him, looking over at the computer screen too.

"Yes my dear...but please I am doing the best I can to...one day get us both fully out from there greedy grasp for power...one of these days...they will pay" he said

"Hmm...I am surprised you are talking like this..." she said truthfully "If only you did when you first joined S.T.A.R.S. you could have told me of what was really going on...I would have helped you then"

"I do regret it very much my dear...but I all I need for you to do now is to trust me...like I told you quite a few hours ago...are you still keen on doing that?" he asked softly

"Of course Albert..." she said crouching down to let the little kitten wander around the living room again and then she placed her arms around him, kissing his left cheek causing him to smile.

"Say what happened to...to..." said Jill but stopped because she now remembered about Umbrella's latest creation...hunting down for her...but...

"You mean The Nemesis?" he asked

"Ummm...yes...is it still after me-"said Jill but was interrupted by him

"No...that useless play toy of Umbrella was destroyed along with those growing numbers of zombies by a huge, nuclear weapon" said Albert

Jill's sighed out in little relief...but...there was something lingering in her mind...

"Wait... if Raccoon City was obliterated by some powerful nuclear device...then how did we...escape?" she asked in a small voice.

"I teleported us here after you passed out on me a few hours before the entire city was wiped out...simply I came back here, laid you to rest in my bedroom since you well needed it and well I rested for a bit downstairs and started up working again" he said

"Teleported us?" she asked, confused "Did the creature who killed you those two months ago gave you more power than you bargained for?"

"I believe so...and you are one, very clever girl!" he said proudly. Albert had stopped tying and was now using the wireless mouse to click on a few buttons to sort out the confidential files containing hard evidence of Umbrella's upcoming plans.

"I'm not clever for nothing you know..." she teased lightly

"I never did said, my dear Jill" he said, smiling hugely

"Albert?" she asked

"Yes?" he replied silkily

"I can stay here forever?"

"Isn't it obvious why I brought you here?...and remember you promised to be by my side, no matter how far Umbrella will go to unleash another deadly plan to...change the entire nation...we are to stick together if we are to survive a bit longer...though I cannot go through this alone..."

"Well...I am happy to say that I have a home...with you and our cat here" she said happily

"So you do..." he said

"I believe in you Albert...can you remember that?" Jill caressed his face for a little bit and then gently turned it away from the computer screen to make him look at her. His right hand steady on the computer mouse.

"Yes my dear...and I believe that you will stay with me..." he said

Jill came forward sharing another tender kiss with him...her sweet, dear temptation...which she hoped wouldn't turn darker or deadlier as she was to remain with him in the next many years without trying to escape from him...

But now, she felt safe...so very safe in his arms forever...even if overall this decision she chose to go with was leading her to the path of pure evil...but at least she was with him...with the hope to direct herself and him to journey to a peaceful life someday...just like he promised to her in return.

Her breathtaking...and comforting temptation...will love her truly...one she looked forward to the most...she couldn't run from him anymore...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: All I have to say is thanks for reading this story, especially to those who LOVE stories on Jill and Albert hehe...I had this story in mind for quite awhile and stubbornly one day I asked myself why I didn't write and submit this story in the first place...but now I did and I am personally glad :) Hope you liked it...if not...well I am sorry for that...but it's my story, so don't get angry about it...everything is never real...but only in dreams if you want it to be hehehe. <strong>

**Well thanks for taking the time to read it, you ROCK!  
><strong>


End file.
